


The Hitchhiker

by lol_haha_joke



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Smut, Vikings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-02-10 23:54:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18670963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lol_haha_joke/pseuds/lol_haha_joke
Summary: You are driving to a friends place in the middle of no where when you come across a hitch hiker. At first you're not sure being a woman on her own about to pick up a random guy, but you decided to give him a lift. At first he seemed normal, and very handsome. That's until you come across a sign that says 'Do not pick up hitch hikers. Prison nearby.'It was that moment you knew what you've just done, and judging by his handsome grin, he knew you knew.....





	1. Chapter 1

“Stupid GPS!” You hit the device out of frustration as you drove along a first road in the middle of nowhere, plus where you’ve never been before either.

You were visiting a friend who you haven’t seen since collage and wanted to catch up, but she lived in another city, which you didn’t mind since you’ve always wanted to take a small road trip. But this was a big mistake now.

The GPS took you onto a dirt road that made driving a bit more difficult and worse of all there was no phone reception so you couldn’t call you friend to ask for directions. You did what you could and kept driving along until you got back onto a solid road again at least.

It was getting late, the sun already setting on the horizon so you silently prayed that you’ll find the way back to where you were supposed to be and not to take another dirt road again.

Just as you came over a small hill you noticed there was someone up ahead standing on the side of the road. There was enough light for you to see it was a young man wearing loose trousers and a black hoodie and a duffel bag on the ground beside him. As you got closer he heard you approach and stuck his arm out.

A hitchhiker.

Never have you even thought about picking one up, being a young woman who couldn’t defend herself against attacks, but you were in the middle of nowhere. Maybe his car broke down somewhere? What if he really needed help? No one would want to be stranded like that.

“Fuck it.” You whispered lowly before deciding to pull over beside him and rolled your window down as he came closer and bent down for you to see him.

He was gorgeous. Young, very attractive and have the most beautiful friendly smirk on his face and blue eyes staring right into your soul.

“Umm...hi?” You greeted a little nervously. “Do you need any help?”

“Yes.” Even his voice was alluring. “Would you mind giving me a lift, sweetheart? It would mean a lot to me.”

Blushing slightly you nodded and he popped open the door getting into your car and tossed his bag into the back.

“I’m Y/N.” You greeted being friendly still feeling nervous but offered him a warm smile.

“Nice to meet you, Y/N. I’m Ivar.”

You nodded before you continued to drive along. It was quiet for a bit making you even more nervous before you decided to break the silence.

“So, how’d you end up out here? Car break down?”

“Yeah, yeah, car broke down.” He answered it in an odd way but you didn’t think much of it.

“That sucks. It’s a good thing I happened to take the wrong turn and come across you then.”

“Yes, it’s very good indeed.” He smiled at you with his pearly whites showing making you give him a nervous smile.

“So...Where are you headed?”

“I’m meeting my brothers. Once we get back on the highway I’ll let you know where, sweetheart. Again, I really appreciate this. Where are you headed?”

“Oh, I’m visiting a friend from collage. We haven’t seen each other for a few years, but I took the wrong turn and got a little lost even with a GPS. Once we get back on the highway I’ll know where to go.” You blushed as you talked without thinking much of it.

“Sounds fun. How could I repay you for the lift?” The look he gave you sent shivers down your spin but it also made you feel warm in your belly.

“It’s fine, you don’t need to-”

You stopped when you drove passed a sign that made you go quite.

‘Do not pick up hitchhikers. Prison nearby.’

“Oh, but I insist.” He says staring at her that suddenly felt like a predator stalking its prey. You remained quiet as many thoughts went through your head.

Did you just pick up an escaped convict? Was he going to murder you? What the fuck have you gotten yourself into?

“Is something wrong, sweetheart?” He asks and you glance at him nervously before forcing a kind smile, pretending everything was fine.

“No, I’m fine. It’s just been a long day.”

He nods and you think that’s it. The drive will be quiet and you’ll just drop him off where he needs to be and get the hell out of there. But unfortunately, that wasn’t the case for you.

“I know you saw that sign.” He says lowly.

“W-what sign?” You pretended to be stubborn making him chuckle which was oddly beautiful to your ears.

“You’re a terrible liar, Y/N.” He says before you felt his hand against your thigh.

Why did you have to wear a dress today?

“You should be careful picking up random strangers.” He says as his hand caressed your thigh and slowly sneaked under the fabric of your dress. “You never know who they might be, or what they might do to such a pretty girl like you.”

Shivers erupted through you and you couldn’t help letting out a soft whimper feeling his hand snake against your skin while you tried focusing on driving. You should’ve kept driving. This is why you never pick up hitchhikers. You knew this and you ignored it.

His hand never moved away as he continued to touch you which started to make you warm up against his skilled hand that was only against your inner thigh. You breathing picked up and you didn’t tell him to stop.

Then his hand moved further in and brushed up against the fabric of your undies making you suddenly jump under his touch.

“Careful. Just focus on driving, sweetheart.” He whispers.

What could you do? Nothing. You were now at this mans mercy and were too afraid to do anything else. So, you did as he said and focused on driving while he touched her in ways you’ve never been touched before.

You then felt his fingers move apart your undies before feeling his thick brush between your folds and over your clit making you squirm under his touch. Much to your horror though, it felt good. It’s been a year since you’ve been touched by another after your breakup with your ex boyfriend. Now feeling this man's fingers against you was like a long overdue feeling you’ve been craving for in all the wrong ways, but that didn’t stop you from letting out a soft moan as he stroked and rubbed you.

He bit his lower lip softly as you did this for much. This was too good for him and nothing was going to slow him down now.

Suddenly, his finger pushed into your depths making you grip the steering wheel and gasp sharply under his continued assaults on you.

“You’re so wet. “He whispers followed by that alluring chuckle of his. “So tight...so fucking perfect.” His words only built up your arousal even more and you were at a loss for words.

You clenched around his curling finger in you and even started to move your hips. You couldn’t help yourself, you’ve longed for this for so long and now you were being fingered so perfectly by an escaped convict.

It didn’t take you long to cum at all and you didn’t hold back either, clenching tightly and whimpering out as your orgasm rushed through your body and soaked his fingers. Letting out a shaky breath you glanced over as he removed his hand from you and sucked his fingers clean with a wet pop making you swallow nervously.

“You even taste sweet.” He comments with a soft snicker before finally leaving you alone for a bit and letting you recover from being finger fucked.

You were shocked, shaken from what had happened. All you wanted to do was shove him out of the moving car and drove away but you knew you couldn’t do that. There was nothing you could do.

Finally, after what felt like hours you saw the highway up ahead with the cars driving along it. This will all be over soon and then forget this ever happened.

“Pull over behind their trees.” He suddenly says making your breath hitch. You did as he said, fearing he’ll do something worse to you and pulled aside, hidden and for no one to see you.

“I-is this where you want to be dropped off?” You asked hoping he might, but of course not.

“No, it’s down the road further.” He casually says before leaning over and turning the ca off himself and removing the keys making your stomach sink.

“T-then why-”

“Shhh.” He says silencing you and then climbed into the backseat. “Come back here, Y/N. Don’t make me repeat myself.”

You didn’t move, you couldn’t. Why was he doing this? Why you? Because you were stupid enough to pick him up, that’s why.

“I’m waiting, Y/N.” Hearing him say your name again made you move then. You removed your seat belt and carefully climbed into the backseat of your care, sitting furthest from him but he wasn’t going to let that happen as he scooted over and wrapping his arm around your tense shoulders.

“You don’t need to be afraid of me, Y/N. I won’t hurt you, I only want to repay for your kindness. It’s been at least a year since I’ve had a beautiful woman with me. You may deny it but I see it in your eyes that you want this to happen.” He says before leaning over licking the outer shell of your ear making you gasp before he whispered.

“You want to be fucked so bad.”

This got you so aroused much to your shock at the effect he had on you. You didn’t understand but you couldn’t help yourself from whimpering lowly against his side. Feeling lost you closed your eyes before feeling him turn your head and suddenly felt his lips against yours, devouring and dominating your tongue immediately making you let out a muffled slight protest against him.

What was happening? Your body was heating up against his and your thighs clenched together tightly feeling still aroused after after he finger fucked you in the front seat not long ago. You suddenly felt yourself moving into his lap then, your mind going blank and only focusing on the pleasure blooming within you.

He didn’t seem surprised at all as he helped you against him, his greedy hands roaming over you body and up your dress.

“Ivar…” You couldn’t help but moan his name against his lips making him growl in pleasure hearing it coming from your lips. Your hands then snaked around him, feeling over the toned body he had hidden under the hoodie he wore before coming up over his shaved head. You wished he had some hair, least something to grab hold of.

At the point now you’ve forgotten everything, who he was or where you were. You need this, sex, you’ve craved for it for too long and now you didn’t want to hold back anymore. Helping him you removed his hoodie and then his shirt, lips parting only a few times from your deep and passionate kiss. He moved the straps of your dress off your shoulders and pulled the front down exposing your breasts in his view making him smirk devilishly at them before her started to massage and suck at them. No one’s ever touched you like this and you wanted more.

“Ivar, please…” You whimper against his parted lips making him chuckle lightly.

“Please what, sweetheart?” He teased you as you felt his hard cock in his pants pressing up against you.

“Please...f-fuck me...please fuck me!” You couldn’t help but moan out louder as your rolled your hips against him trying to gain more sensation from the fabric on his pants.

He growled more like a wolf eating its carcass before tugging his pants down releasing his throbbing cock. You weren’t given much time to even look at it before he lifted you up and forcefully pushed your down onto him making you gasp out sharply from the sudden thickness stretching you to your limits.

He was so fucking big, bigger than your ex boyfriend for sure.

“Oh fuck.” You whimpered with slight pain and you were thankful he remained still in you while you adjusted to him. His soothing touch over your hips and kisses against your breasts brought so much comfort to you.

It wasn’t long before you were moving your hips against him, rolling back and forth with you hands supporting against his shoulders, moaning and panting in pleasure.

“Y/N...fuck.” He says your name so aroused as he started to grip more firmly against you before he started thrusting up into you making you bounce on him and for the car to shake against your movements.

“Hold on, sweetheart. I’m gonna fuck you like no other man has before.” He held up to his words.

The motions of the car rocked back and forth, squeaking a little as he forced you to ride his cock harder and harder, the both to you moaning in pleasure following by heated pants that fogged up the glass of the windows.

This was nothing like you’ve ever had before. The thrill you felt, the pleasure and the thickness of his cock filling you was every woman’s desire and you found yourself savouring every moment with him. Who he was, where he came from, it all went out the window. It didn’t matter anymore.

You hand pressed up against the fogged up glass window as you rode him harder, panting and moaning like a mare in heat as the stallion fucked you like he wanted to breed you over again.

His throbbing cock twitched within your clenching depths and you could feel he wasn’t far from cumming as you felt your second orgasm approach as well. He knew this as well.  
“Cum for me, Y/N. Cum all over my cock, like a good girl. Come on, sweetheart. Fucking milk me!” His words sent more thrilled down your spin and without holding back you clenched around his thickness and came as he desired while he continued to move roughly making you gasp and whimper at each thrust.

Soon enough he clenched his pearly white teeth and snarled loudly before erupting within your depths, soaking your walls with his thick seed. You held onto him and leaned your head against his shoulder, panting and moaning lowly as he remained with you for a bit while catching his own breath.

It was all so fucking insane and yet you couldn’t deny how he made you feel. Never have you felt such desire before and he knew this, the guy was so attractive and smart and amazing at sex, why did he have to be a convict?

After another hour of driving it was quiet once more between you two before he told you to pull over once more into a gas satiation where you guessed he was meeting his brothers.

“Thanks again, Y/N.” He says grinning softly at you. “You’re quite a woman.” You couldn’t help but blush at his words.

“T-thanks....” It felt so awkward. It wasn’t like you could ask him for his number. “Can I ask what you were in prison for?” It had been lingering on your mind for too long.

“It wasn’t murder if that’s what you’re worried about.” It did relax you a bit but he still didn’t answer you for what reason. Perhaps it was for the best.

You then felt his hand gently grip your chin and turn your head around to face him. Your eyes met and you swallowed thick from his bight blue stare.

“I like you, Y/N.” He suddenly leaned over kissing you that you leaned into yourself unable to help yourself before he moved away and got out of the car with his duffel bag.

You watched him leave and head over to a phone booth where he must be calling for his brothers. All you did was sit there in your car, staring at him.

How could a perfect looking man like that end up in jail?

Finally you started up your car and started to drive out of the gas station and finally head to your friends place. Just as you were about to pull out you saw someone on the passengers seat and picked it up seeing it was a half crumpled small piece of paper with the name ‘Ivar’ on it and a number for her to call.

You bit your lips softly with a small smile. Looks like you could see him again if you wanted, and you really wanted to.


	2. Hitchhiker II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tables turn....

You had spent at least four days at your friends place. It was so good to see her again and she showed you around her town, introduced you to her boyfriend and some of the locals she had made friends with. You felt proud for her make that step forward in life and making a change, something you still haven’t really done yet but one day you will.

You didn’t tell her what happened with the hitchhiker, there was no possible way you could. She would right away think you were insane, this is what you feared at least was being judged. It was easy to keep your mouth shut about it and you also kept looking at the number now saved up in your phone, pondering if you should text him.

He’s an escaped convict. I have no idea who he is. I fucked a criminal and now I was behaving like I had the biggest crush on him. Did I?

You always ended up putting the phone down and got a restless sleep. It was possible for you to just carry on with your life and never see or hear from him again, but you didn’t want that. You remembered the feel of his rough hands against you, the feel of his throbbing cock buried deep in your clenching cunt.

On your last night at your friends place you couldn’t get it off your mind and felt yourself moving you hand under the covers and going under the waistband of your shorts as you touched your throbbing clit. It was enough to even make your body arch, you’ve never felt so arounds touching yourself with Ivar on your mind.

“Ivar…” You whispered his name so softly as you started to play with yourself, rubbing your clit and stroking your finger through your folds before you then started to finger fuck your cunt.  
Both your hands were at work now on your throbbing pussy, gasps, pants and soft moans left your lips with your eyes closed as you pictured him fucking you like he had in your car. You wish you have your dildo that was back in your apartment for better pleasure, but this will do for now.

When you finally came to your orgasm it was the most amazing self pleasure you’ve ever felt. You had to bite your lips to prevent yourself from crying out for your friend to hear.  
It was just so good, and that made you miss Ivar more, just after seeing him once and fucking him once.

The next morning you said you farewell to your friend and promised to always stay in touch. It was always hard for you to keep hold of your friends growing up, but you’ve managed to keep one in your life still and that was what mattered.  
You were all set and even went through a drive through to get a coffee and some chips before heading back home along the highway, and this time you won’t be taking any dirt roads, never again, no matter what the GPS said.  
As you were cruising along the highway listening to your favourite band your mind was so occupied that you had missed just how hot your car was getting on the raidar before it was too late and your car started making a weird noise before turning off as hot steam rose up from your closed hood.

“Shitshitshit!” You cursed hitting your hands on the steering wheel putting your hazard lights on and pulling over on the side of the busy highway.  
Just your luck. You knew nothing about cars and had no fucking clue what to do. The hood was hot and you didn’t really want to touch it. You weren’t having the best of luck at all and that only pissed you off even more.  
So, you tried waving someone down for help but no one was interested in helping a young woman. You didn’t understand why though, but after trying but almost twenty minutes you got uptight about it and kicked your foot against the side of your car, which was a mistake.

“Fuck!” You cursed feeling your foot throb.

Just then you had a thought. You were pretty close to where you dropped Ivar off, maybe he lived close by, by who knows. Getting out your mobile you got his number and let out a shaky sigh before finally sending him a text message.

’Hey.’  
Keep it simple you told yourself, that’s all you needed. You waited for like five minutes before he then replied to you.

’I wasn’t sure if you’d text me.'

’I wasn’t sure either. But I was wondering, are you around the same area where I dropped you off?’ His reply was rather quick.

’Is this a booty call?’ You couldn’t help but smirk and shake your head.

’My car broke down and no one will stop for me. Guess everyone is too smart to pick up a hitchhiker. If it’s not too much trouble do you think you could give me a lift?’  
You waited for his response for like a minute before he finally did.

’Tell me where you are. I’ll come get you.

You let out a sigh of relief before sending him your location and waiting patiently for him to arrive.  
It wasn’t too hot nor too cold that day so the sun and the weather wasn’t very bothersome to you. Maybe twenty minutes had passed before he then arrived in what looked like a 429 mustang black boss.

“No freakin way.” You breathed out admiring the car before he got out. He hadn’t changed a bit, of course, why would he it’s only been a week. Though he did look rather cuter than when you picked him up in his leather jacket and dark jeans.

“Damsel in distress.” He smirked as he approached. “It’s funny how the tides turn.” He was so close to you and you had to tip your head back. You never realised just how tall he was and that only made him more intimidating.

“Yeah.” You gently replied. “I just need a lift to a hotel and figure out what to do about my car. I won’t be too much trouble for you but I really appreciate this.”

“Hotel?” He scoffed before chuckling. “No, forget it. You’re staying with me. I’ll call up my brother to have your car sorted, he’s good with cars. He’ll fix it up for you.”

“What? No, no that’s too much trouble.” You tried to protest. “Really, I’m fine I just-”

“No excuses.” He smirked at you as he helped carry everything from your car into his already without even asking. “Come on, it’s the least I can do.”

Sighing you thought over it and looked back at your shitty car before finally moving towards Ivar’s and getting into the passenger seat.

“Thank you.” You say softy and tried to relax against the leather seat against your back. The car was so beautiful, something you’d want for yourself but knew never would have it.

“You’re welcome, sweetheart.” Ivar smirked before staring up the car and driving off at a fun speed.

“It’s Y/N.” You reminded him.

“I know, I just like calling you sweetheart.” He smirked at you making her smirk a little back shaking your head at him.

For the first few minutes the ride was silent between them. You did sneak a glance at him once but forced yourself to look out the window of the highway.  
“How was visiting your friend?” He asked and you were a bit surprised that he remembered.

“Umm, yeah, it was good.” You answer him licking your lips nervously. “How’s...freedom?” You tried to joke but it only made you anxious again as he gave you that devil like smile.  
“It’s beautiful.” He answers and you let out a quiet sigh.

Once more it was quiet before you decided you needed to know. “Let me ask you something. What was your reason ending up in jail?”

He glanced at you and looked like he was thinking over it making you unsure how or what he was going to respond with.

“Drug dealing.” He finally answers and you let out a sigh of relief, at least he didn’t murder someone, that would’ve made all this much worse.

“Alright.” You say nodding your head. “And how long was your sentence?”

“Only six months but I got into a heated fight while in prison so my sentencing was added up to a year. In my defence they started it but no one cares about that.” This surprised you.

“So...you didn’t escape from prison?” He let out a chuckle.

“Is that what you thought?” He continued to giggle. “Nah. Once my time was up they kicked me out. I didn’t have a phone to call my brother’s so I hitchhiked. I was just lucky you showed up.”

Your cheeks turned red and you felt yourself chuckle back.  
“Well, now that’s in the clear it does make me feel a little better that I didn’t pick up an escaped convict.”

“That’s good to know you’re more comfortable around me now.” He smirked at you again making you blush brightly and he noticed this. “I love the way you blush, it’s adorable.”  
The rest of the ride was fairly quiet as you fiddled with you hands unsure what to expect. After about twenty minutes he pulls down onto a dirt road making you heart jump.

’I hate dirt roads’

Up ahead there was a house, fairly big for just one person, You then see some horses and smile a little thinking this was a farm perhaps.  
“So you’re a farmer?” You question curiously as he pulls up to the front of the old fashioned house.

“Sorta. My brothers and I live here.” The mention of his brothers made you nervous and he good at pointing this out. “Relax, they’re harmless. But yeah, we have a few livestock here.”

“Well, it’s very beautiful here.” You say getting out of the car and looking around.

Once entering the large home you continued to admire everything and didn’t realise you had been holding a small proud smile but Ivar did.  
“Like what you see?” This grabbed your attention.

“It’s beautiful, I’d never imagine this to be your home.” You say honestly hoping it wouldn’t offend him in anyway. You just thought he was a simple man with not a lot to offer, and yet here you are, standing in his big arse home, a small farm as he called it and too a ride in the most amazing car you’ve ever seen before. This guy was something else.

While you continued to look around Ivar had contacted his brother telling him about your car and to have it sorted out for you by tomorrow morning.  
You came outside to see a few horses and cattle grazing in the paddock before Ivar joined your side holding two open beers.

“Thank you.” You accepted the beer and took a swing from it.

“You’re welcome. So, tell me, what are your plans when you return home?”

“Well, not a lot. Basically just work really.” You say shrugging a little. “There’s nothing really exciting back home honestly.”

“So why go back?” This surprised you a little.

“Well, it’s where I’ve always lived and I need the money to pay rent?” This caused him to chuckle lightly.

“What if you didn’t go back?” This confused you further making you giggle a little unsure what he was getting at exactly.

“Where would I go then?”

“You could stay here?”

You choked on your drink as he suddenly said this out of nowhere and looked up at him while covering your mouth as you coughed up the drink a bit.  
“Excuse me?” You asked with a half amused smile thinking he was only joking but judging by his eyes you saw that he wasn’t joking at all. “Well...shit.”

“What?” He seemed not bothered at all by what he had asked you.

“That’s a very strange thing to ask someone you hardly know.”

“It makes sense. You’ll get this kind of peaceful life, you’ll be closer to your friend and better yet we make an earning right at home with the livestock and yes, drugs, but it’s just weed. We have a hidden underground basement where we grow it.”  
He carried on as if this was so normal.

“Ivar,” You say his name as you also thought over your words. “That, I mean, it sounds nice, I mean the farm but...Ivar it’s just....”

“Just what? What’s stopping you?”

You wanted to tell him how insane it was but words couldn’t be formed out properly to say those words. Looking up at him you then see just how close he was to you and within seconds you felt his warm lips capturing against yours. His heated touch and strong toned arms rubbed against you and that was enough for you to melt in his sudden embrace.

Setting both beers aside Ivar than picked you up so suddenly over his shoulder and carried you back inside to his room. You couldn’t help but feel thrilled and giggled softly at how much fun this already was.  
You then find yourself on his bed as he removed his shirt and you were almost drooling at the sight of his toned body and tattoos. You never saw it the first time but you did feel it, and now you got to feast upon his perfect body.  
“Get your clothes off, I want to feast upon our body.” He says making you moan softly before doing as he said and removing what you had until you only remained in your bra and undies.

You watched eagerly as he undressed right to tugging his jeans off and you got a full view of his nakedness as well making you moan softly and bite your lips gently at the sight of him.

He then crawled up over you and kissed you passionately while you wrapped both your arms and legs around his body savouring his warmth and taste. The things he did to you was amazing, your body bloomed with pleasure and got you so aroused as your cunt was already soaking wet.

His first mission was my core as his head suddenly descended down between your legs. Glancing down you watched curiously before feeling is long warm tongue slide up between your moist lips making you gasp out in surprise. No one has ever gone down there before on you but you have heard and seen it before from porn videos and from a few friends in senior high school.

You understood the hype then, it was nothing like you've ever felt before as he continued to swirl hiss tongue between your folds and across your clit, sucking up your leaking juices as he moaned like a hungry dog against you.

“Ivar, fuck, t-that….oh fuck!” You couldn’t form words properly as your hands gripped at the sheets beneath you while he went to town on you. His smug smirk was felt against you while he continued to taste and build up your pleasure more.

After what felt like hours he then stopped making you whine softly before he came up over you with hungry eyes. He suddenly kissed you and you tasted yourself while you kissed him back eagerly wanting to taste more like a needy dog in heat.  
The thrill bloomed through you both as you held one another with greedy hands roaming over each other’s bodies.  
Just as you were about to continue to kiss him more he sudden had thrust his throbbing cock into you making you moan out loudly at the sudden fullness.

Arching your back you clenched your legs around his firm waist and tipped your head back against the pillow under you as he chuckled lightly and kissed your inner neck.

“Fuck, you feel so fucking good, just like before but so much better.” He praised softly caressing the hair out of your hair as his hips started to move within you slowly going back and forth.

His cock moved out and back in so evenly, his thickness stretching you while you took in everything, letting out long and loud pleasurable sounds that filled the room along with his heated grunts and pants like a hungry beast ravaging his prey which he just about was.

“Ivar, you’re so thick, fuck, so big!” Your words were loud, moaning as his pace started to pick up more thrusting within your heated body, grunting like a savage beast.

“That’s it, so fucking tight, all for me, fucking perfect!” You purposely clenched around him as you sighed with a happy smirk with your hands coming up to grip over his shoulders.  
His hand hooked up your thighs up moreover his rolling waist for a better angle and started to rut at this point, his cock barely leaving you clenching core, gasps leaving your lips at each shack he gave with his thrusts only making you grow even hotter under him.

You won’t last much longer at this pace as you were already co close to your end but held back until he could cum within your depths as he did the first time in the car. The very memory added that final loss of control however and you let out a startled cry of pleasure feeling yourself crash down with your orgasm.

“Fuck, that’s it! I’m gonna fucking cream you babe!”

His fingers only gripped tighter at your waist as he grunted heavily rutting his cock into you even faster before you felt himself twitch within your clenching depths and moaned loudly in pleasure as his seed filled you.  
You savoured every drop as he soaked you walls even more before slowly collapsing onto you but not enough to cut the air out from your heavily breathing.

He held you for a while, planting gentle kisses over your skin making you whimper at the softness he gave you, it was so seductive and relaxing. Slowly he leaned closer to you, his lips brushing against your ear as he whispered.

“Stay, please.” His words whispered for you, almost pleading as you stared up at him through hazy eyes while you both caught your breath.

It was insane and something you shouldn’t even consider but you also couldn’t help but stare at just how beautiful he was to your eyes. Everything about him was perfect, the kind of man you dreamed about and probably so many more.  
Thinking about it there wasn’t much for you to return to. You thought of this as a new start in life, something different, a change maybe for the better. Your friend was going to be so happy knowing you would be closer to one another, and so giving it a bit more thought you gave him a soft smile before kissing him gently.

“Alright, I’ll stay.”

His beaming smile made your heart swell with warmth before he hugged you tighter around him, rolling around in bed making you giggle with joy swelling within and shared more kisses.

The start of a new life, all because I picked up a hitchhiker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed!! Thanks everyone who loved the first chapter.


End file.
